


'stick it in'

by CastelloFlare



Series: dirty uncles' tales [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, Gen, holes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/CastelloFlare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This doesn't require any math, Erwin, and it sure as hell doesn't need your tactical wit," Levi throws his hands up in the air in exasperation. He's had enough of playing teacher to Erwin.</p><p>"Just stick it in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	'stick it in'

**Author's Note:**

> Just taking a break from my other works... This plotbunny cannot be contained.

Beads of sweat roll down his forehead, his blond eyebrows forming a crease in the middle.

His hands are trembling, his palms sweaty.

Erwin is in a pinch.

 

"This doesn't require any math, Erwin, and it sure as hell doesn't need your tactical wit," Levi throws his hands up in the air in exasperation. He's had enough of playing teacher to Erwin. How can Recon Corps' most intelligent individual suck at this after Levi's week-long tutelage?

"Just stick it in."

"This is not as easy as it seems," Erwin says, his eyes still cast down. "I don't exactly have the world's nimblest fingers. And the hole… it’s too damn small, do you really expect me to fit it in…?"

"Well do you think just sitting here with my pants off is easy for me?" Levi scowls, the heat of his gaze burning into Erwin. "Hurry up and DO mine already, there are still others waiting outside."

"Thank you for taking the pressure off me, Levi," Erwin says, trying to forget how the others had begged him to do theirs.

"Who do you think's hauling ass out there while you sit in your damn desk filing papers?" Levi’s voice rises up an octave. Erwin may be his superior but the sensation of his legs being exposed for too long is taking its toll on him. “This is the least you can do to gratify us soldiers.”

“I got it, I got it,” Erwin sighs for the nth time. “I just don’t understand how you can put it in so easily, why does this have to be so hard…”

It isn’t, Levi thinks to himself, but he bites his snarky remarks back because the Commander really seems to be having a difficult time. He sighs.

Levi moves closer to Erwin, lowers his head, and licks the tip. Erwin flinches in surprise, but lets his subordinate do it anyway.

“There,” Levi raises his head back up, his thin eyebrows still pointing downwards. “You forgot didn’t you? I told you to lick the tip of the thread so that any loose ends don’t get in the way of getting inside the needle’s head.”

Erwin only smiles, a tired yet cheerful one. “I’m sorry to have made you wait in your boxers for too long. But next time, don’t focus too much on training your squad to do splits in the air, okay?”

“Just get back to sewing, Erwin,” Levi rolls his eyes.


End file.
